Bugsy versus Natsume
Gold Star |number = 59 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Lt. Surge versus Morty |next = Red versus Chuck}}"And now... Bugsy from Azalea faces Natsume from Saffron!" DJ Mary shouted as Bugsy and Natsume stepped up onto the battlefield. "And, let the battle commence!" Without another word, Natsume called out her Mr. Mime from her Poke Ball. "So... You're the expert on Psychic-type Pokemon." Bugsy said as he took out his first Poke Ball. "Your Pokemon have no match! And you must have the absolute belief that you've the strongest Pokemon! However, that's not true! And I'll prove today that even they have their weaknesses! Go, Scyther!" His Scyther emerged from its Poke Ball and dashed toward Natsume's Mr. Mime as fast as it could. "My type is of Bug!" "That means... that the first attack must be avoided!" Erika shouted, from the Kanto Gym Leaders side. However, it was too late by then. Bugsy's Scyther made a direct hit onto Natsume's Mr. Mime, knocking it onto the ground with ease. From that point on, it was impossible for Mr. Mime to even move after that. Scyther slashed it several times with its scythes, tossing it onto the ground with ease. Natsume stood there and watched the match progress, without doing much toward how much her Pokemon was being hurt by Bugsy's Scyther. As the match continued, Bugsy began to dominate Natsume's Mr. Mime. Scyther's slashes seemed to become stronger with every slash and everyone on each side of the Gym Leader benches saw this, each side feeling their obvious emotions about the battle, as of yet. Finally, when Scyther slashed at her Pokemon again, Mr. Mime dodged and rolled over it, out of the way of its attack. "Good, dodge! But you can't hide forever!" Bugsy shouted, calling his Scyther back to its Poke Ball. "Come out, Heracross!" Heracross immediately dashed over to Natsume's Mr. Mime, picking it up with its horn. "Megahorn now!" Natsume's Mr. Mime was then flung high into the air, smashing onto the ceiling with brutal force. Mr. Mime then came crashing down, dazed by Bugsy's continuous attacks. "Mr. Mime is totally being cornered by Bugsy's Pokemon! This is an obvious clash of Pokemon type! Really unlucky!" DJ Mary shouted, from the announcer's box. "Even though the opposing Gym Leaders were created by drawing lots... It's still unfair to Natsume!" Forrest said, unable to accept that Natsume could win this battle now. "If the opponent had Pokemon of another type, Natsume would definitely win." Sakura said, beginning to bite her fingernails off. "Can Natsume make a comeback?" DJ Mary asked, as everyone else, who was seeing this match was convinced that she could still win. Despite this, Red saw past what was front and center of everyone else. "Natsume's going to win. She's too quick-witted to lose to him." "How can you be so sure, Red?" Sakura asked, turning to him. "I'm not but... I remember how tough Natsume was during my match with her two years ago. She was incredibly powerful, making up new ways to try and take me down. I almost lost that Gym Battle and there hasn't been a stronger one since..." Red said, ignoring the glares that the other Gym Leaders on the Kanto side were giving him. "But it's just feeling I have... Natsume's going to win, no matter what." Finally, as the battle continued, Natsume called out her first command saying, "Mr. Mime, Confusion now!" "Endure, Heracross!" Bugsy ordered as Heracross stood up on its two feet, defending itself against Mr. Mime's attack. "It's no use! The deciding blow! Heracross!" Heracross charged forward, however, it smashed its head against an invisible wall that had not been there shortly beforehand. "What the hell?" Natsume smirked at him and began walking into the air on an invisible stairway along with her Mr. Mime. Bugsy looked at her confused as she laughed at him, heartily. "There's something all around me?... Am I in an invisible room of some sort?" "Bingo!" Natsume said, with a kind of evil smile on her face. "It's the air waves from Mr. Mime's finger attacks. It's a similar to a mime show but my Mr. Mime can create solid walls from air." Holy shit! Why didn't she use that against me? ''Yellow thought, very surprised at Natsume's new trick. "And now, you're in an invisible house house that only I can see." Natsume said, completely surprising Bugsy. "There's a corridor after climbing the stairs. Of course, the room has an exit..." ''Damn it! ''Bugsy thought to himself as he began to panic. ''She created all of this while pretending to be attacked by Scyther and Heracross! "But... can you find it?" Natsume asked, laughing at him again. "Of course not! I can't see a thing!" Bugsy shouted as he turned to Heracross. "Heracross, break through the walls with Take Down!" However, as Heracross started to do Take Down, it completely disobeyed Bugsy and used Endure instead. "What?! Not Endure, I said Take Down!" As Bugsy realized what had happened, he looked up and saw that Mr. Mime was wiggling its finger down at Heracross. "No! You... You used Encore?!" "Right again!" Natsume shouted down to him. "With Encore, your Heracross can only repeat the last move it used in combat! It can't take any new orders now." What the hell is this? ''Yellow thought, once again surprised. ''She NEVER used this strategy on me! "Damn it!" Bugsy shouted to her. "Game over!" Natsume shouted as she raised her arm into the air. "Psybeam now!" Natsume's Mr. Mime held its palm at Heracross and shot a violent shine of invisible energy at Bugsy's Heracross. It ricocheted off the walls of the invisible house, heading in a zig-zag pattern. As Heracross tried to get out, it hit its face onto the invisible wall once more. Unable to get out, Bugsy simply conceded defeat and allowed his Heracross to get hit against the back wall of the house. "Heracross..." Bugsy said, as he sighed at his defeat. "The barrier not only helps to protect... but it also restricts movement the opponent's movements." Natsume said as she and her Mr. Mime turned around and began to walk off of the invisible house. "It'd do you good to remember that." Natsume had won the fifth round for the Kanto Gym Leaders putting the score at: Kanto Gym Leaders: 2 wins, 2 losses, and one draw Johto Gym Leaders: 2 wins, 2 losses, and one draw "The Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders are neck and neck right now! Let's begin the next match!" DJ Mary shouted as Red stood on the Kanto Gym Leaders side and Chuck stood on the Johto Leaders side. So far, no one can be the Masked Man... ''Machine thought to himself. ''And... on top of that, I know that none of the Kanto Gym Leaders can be the Masked Man because I've battled them all. Hopefully, we'll see something soon... Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters